1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device and a method for relaying packets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Link aggregation based on the IEEE 802.3ad standard is a known redundant configuration for networks. Methods using multiple network relay devices (e.g. switch devices or router devices) to build redundant communication pathways are also known. A method for distributing the communication load, by using a function to convert information (e.g. the header of a frame being transmitted) into an output value, and on the basis of the output value, selecting a transmission cue corresponding to one of several links is also known (see Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2005-252758A). Another related technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Published Application No. 2006-5437A.
The circumstances under which network systems are utilized vary widely. As a result, in some instances, communication load imbalance will not be alleviated. Particularly in cases where network relay devices are directly connected, communication load imbalance in front end relay devices and communication load imbalance in back end relay devices may cumulatively result in appreciable communication load imbalance.